Quest of the Wrecker
by Wonder Panda Tan-Tan
Summary: This was a story a friend gave me as a commission. Ralph gets a chance to go into the world of Dragon Quest VIII where he and the former thief Yangus go on an adventure together.


Quest of the Wrecker

AN: This was actually an commission from a friend of mines, he gave me the idea and I happily wrote it out.

* * *

It was another peaceful evening in Litwak's, the kids were finishing their last bit of gaming before the arcade closed. Litwak's nephew was watching over the store while his uncle had taken a vacation, he yawned as took the time to play a game on his old playstation 2 but when the time for closing came he saved and turned off the console to prepare. "Alright kids, time to close the arcade!" He walked over to the entrance, holding the door open for the kids to exit until they were all gone.

After a few more minutes of cleaning up, the nephew closed the store and made his way home. The arcade games were still on as per usual, but it was when the customers were gone that the arcade became much more interesting; in one corner lied a game called Fix-it Felix Jr., an old 2D pixel game about a repairman who tries to fix an apartment complex being attacked by an angry, large armed man by the name of Wreck-it Ralph. But just because he's the bad guy… doesn't mean he's a bad guy.

Inside of the arcade was another world, the video game much more three dimensional as were the characters themselves. Ralph, the tallest of all the characters at nine feet tall, muscular and beefy, with huge hands and feet was wiping off the bit of mud that got on his burgundy overalls. Only one strap was broken as the other was wrapped around his shoulder with a plaid shirt underneath. It was just another day at work for him, which got better since all the tenants in the building he'd constantly wreck were nice to him now. Since the day of work was over he felt like doing something fun, and who else to hang out with but his old repairman rival turned friends. Luckily, Felix was just coming out of the building. "Hey Felix, feel like going for a drink of root beer together?" He called out to him.

"Oh! Sorry Ralph, but I'm about to meet Tamora for a date." Felix reluctantly answered. "I can't keep the misses waiting. Why don't you try with Vanellope?"

"I can't, she's having a slumber party with the girls in her game. No boys allowed." Ralph told.

"Sorry brother, maybe next time?" Felix asked.

"Yeah, no problem. Tell Calhoun I said hi." He waved off to his partner as he took the ride to game central station. "Now… what am I gonna do?"

With the next ride, Ralph entered game central station himself. The different game characters, from Street Fighter, to Pac-man were coming out of their own game portals and conversing with each other. Seeing as he had nothing else to do he walked around watching the other characters go about their business, some of them were pretty cool to talk to but he didn't exactly know them well enough to hang out; _I could maybe see if Zangief wants to have a root beer together, maybe have a little bad guys night? Nah!_ The big guy sighed, though at the corner of his eye he saw something that seemed unfamiliar.

A new station had opened up, one that wasn't familiar to the games he's seen in the arcade before. "Oh that's right, Litwak's nephew brought one of those game consoles into the arcade. I guess he left it here by accident." He moved closer to the station getting a better look at the title. "Dragon Quest VIII? Huh, must be a popular game to get that many sequels." Ralph trekked closer and noticed the track with the open cars waiting for passengers to ride. It made him curious, it's not everyday a console game comes into the station.

"What the heck. Guess I'll have myself a little adventure." Taking a chance, Ralph moved closer and sat in one of the open cars. The cars began to move as they entered into the game's entrance, the tunnel grew darker as he went further in. After a few minutes however, Ralph began to see a light at the end of the tunnel the going further towards the light until he finally entered through it. "Whoa…!"

It was the first time that Ralph had ventured into a console game. He was no stranger to 3D games due to his experience with Sugar Rush and Hero's Duty, but this game had an atmosphere he just didn't see coming; he saw a lush forest of trees to his left, a bright sparkling lake further away to his right. The sky was a clear blue that he never seen in his or Vanellope's game, it was definitely another world than any he ventured in before. As the tracks went up a steep hill, Ralph could see what looked to be a large town surrounded by a stone wall. The track continued towards it until it stopped beside the road to the town gate.

"Guess I'm walking the rest of the way." Ralph jumped out of the car and began to make his way into town. As he made his way toward the town gate he began to notice the stares from the citizens passing by, the normal people were surprised by his size but didn't seem very scared. _Guess guys my size aren't too rare to see in this game._ It was a nice change of pace for Ralph, he entered the town without any trouble at all.

The moment he entered, Ralph saw an image above his head reading the name "Farebury", the name of the town. He walked onwards watching the different shops around the town, from the weapons and the potions that each shop had it looked to him that this was a sort of fantasy adventure game. "This sorta reminds me of that one ghost and goblins game with that Arthur guy." He thought aloud as he stopped beside a fruit stand, a shiny red apple caught his eye as he made a grab for it. "This game looks pretty cool so far." Ralph grinned as he took a bite of the apple he took.

"Hey buddy!" The fruit vendor called out to Ralph with a rather irritated expression. "I ain't giving these apples away for free, you gotta pay for that."

"Pay? Um…" Ralph regretted using that word when the irritated vendor looked even more angry. "I don't really… have any money for this… sorry?"

"You think sorry is gonna pay for that apple you're eating!?" The vendor exclaimed. "You'll pay for that or else!"

"Hey hey, chill out. What're you gonna do, lock me up?"

Ralph could feel the sweat coming down his brow, the sun beaming on his head unable to move. His neck and wrists were locked up on the wooden pillory in the center of town, the citizens rallied about and cheered at his humiliation as some began to throw old fruit and vegetables at him.

"Oh come on! I wasn't serious about being locked up!" Ralph protested as a tomato hit directly at his head. "Hey! Who threw that!?"

"Hehehe, that was a good shot too." The sudden voice surprised Ralph as he didn't notice the man stuck in the second pillory beside him. A short, stocky man with tanned skin and gruff facial features at his left, he couldn't see much of him from before he was locked up, but Ralph noticed the cross shaped scar on his left cheek and the spiky yellow skull cap he wore. "So, what put you on display for humiliation?"

"Hey, I just got an apple without money and they do this to me!" Ralph retorted

"Hahaha, that's what got you in this mess? Man I can tell you're not a part of this game, even if you didn't have those massive hands." The gruff man snickerd.

"Oh yeah? And how'd you get here?" He asked just as a ball of cabbage hit his face.

"I'm a pretty good thief buddy and there's no way I'd be caught stealing a simple apple, but I did get a little greedy trying to pickpocket the mayor recently." The thief sighed and from Ralph's perspective tried to shrug. "Anyway, I won't be here for long. I been in these things so many times that I know how to unlock them easily."

"Hey wait, get me out too will ya?" Ralph pleaded.

"And why should I?"

"Oh come on, please?"

"Well… that depends on your answer." The thief grinned. "Big hands like yours means you're pretty strong, so how about helping me with a job?"

"You want me to help you steal stuff?" Ralph questioned.

"I never said we were gonna rob someone." He quickly ducked his head from a rotten apple and continued. "So what do ya say, big guy?"

Ralph kept trying to avoid the rotten food coming his way, but his large head made it him an easy target. He had no choice but to agree. "Alright alright, just get me out!"

The thief grinned, with ease he lifted his head off the pillory and was freed. Ralph watched as around the portly man's finger twirled the key to their locks. The thief quickly pulled Ralph back by his overalls showing that his pillory was also unlocked without even knowing it. "Now come on, follow me!" He charged through the crowd, creating a path out towards the town gate with Ralph following right behind him.

* * *

The two continued to run as they made it towards the outskirts of town, the thief finally slowing down when he knew the guards wouldn't follow them. "Whew, we got a good distance away from town now. So big guy, where are you from exactly?"

"Me? I'm from Fix-it-Felix Jr." Ralph answered. "The name's Wreck-it-Ralph, what about you?"

"It's Yangus, so nice to meet you Wreck-it." Yangus replied. "Now follow me, what we're looking for is this way."

"Right, guess I do owe you after all. Just call me Ralph too." He told as he followed the thief through the forest. "So, I guess you're like the resident bad guy in the game here too?"

"What? I mean sure I'm a thief, but I'm no bad guy." Yangus replied. "Little bit of a spoiler, but I'm one of the heroes of this game."

"You? A hero? You don't look the part."

"What's your point? Got a problem with how I look?" He joked as they traversed through the forest. "I take it this is your first RPG game isn't it? Thieves and bad guys get plenty of moments where they can be the heroes in a game like this."

"Really? Man… wish my game was like that…" Ralph muttered a little jealous of Yangus' position. "Oh right, I did say I'd help you in whatever thing you wanted to do. So what is it again?"

"Well my big handsy friend, I have a feeling you got a lot of strength on ya." Yangus replied. "I'm sure with two powerhouses like us together, we can take this one dungeon in the forest."

"A dungeon in the forest?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's a special dungeon that was originally in the game. It was taken out for the release due to it's tough boss, the creators thought it was unbeatable. But they also forgot to remove the treasure in the dungeon… I wanna get it." Yangus told as he pointed to Ralph. "And that's where you come in, having some extra muscle I'm sure we can get that treasure."

"Okay, I get what you're trying to do but I'm kinda feeling a little worried about that unbeatable boss of yours." Ralph admitted. "If it's unbeatable we might get destroyed, and I'm not sure you know of it but if a character from another game dies out of their game…"

"I know I know, but don't worry I wouldn't just ask you to do this if I'm not prepared." He assured him as he made a grab for the travel bag on his waist. "I got plenty of potions and other healing items for this dungeon, they should work on you too. So what do you say, Wreck-it?"

"Just Ralph..." Ralph sighed, he wasn't going to get out of this situation easily. So he might as well go ahead with the idea. "Alright, Yangus. So where do we go from here?"

"We're in the right forest now, the dungeon should be northwest of here." Yangus grinned pointing in that direction. "Alright Ralph, let's get going!"

With Yangus taking the lead, the reluctant Ralph followed behind him. Taking in the sights of the world around him once again, there were plenty more times where he saw the different creatures in the game. The slimes were more frequent with their funny faces, but he did notice the many others that moved about through the forest. The batterflies that flew above them, the strange cruelcumber plants that tried to make a grab at his feet. "Careful." Yangus warned. "Pretty much anything around here, whether or not it's friendly will come out and attack you."

"Really? Even those cute little slime guys?" Ralph questioned.

"They can be just as scary if you're surrounded by them." Yangus suddenly stopped as he held out his hand to halt the larger man. "Not to mention random encounters like this."

Ralph was ready to question the man when another batterfly flew down over his head, he swung it away but noticed two more fly down and attack him. "Wha! Back off you monster faced buggers!" Ralph swung his giant hands with more force, managing to catch and throw one into a nearby tree. The blow caused it to disappear in defeat.

"Good one guv, those hands of yours really aren't just for sure!" Yangus grinned as he pulled out a wooden club. "Careful, these guys bite!"

"You tell me no-ouch!" Ralph yelped as a batterfly did in fact bite his arm, as Yangus swung and hit the other one in the air he pulled the monster off and threw it to the ground before punching it to finish the batterfly off. "Jeez! Those things look cute at first but sure can leave a bite mark."

"Ahh it ain't that bad, just be glad they weren't the poisonous kind." Yangus grinned. "Luckily the monsters don't attack unless you attack first, though we'll end up fighting if they're more aggressive."

"Are all the monsters as crazy looking as this?" Ralph questioned. "I can't help thinking what kinda guy drew all of this."

"Well I can't say I know him, but from what I've heard he's pretty famous for an anime he made." Yangus moved along waving the bigger man to follow him.

"What's an anime?"

* * *

The two continued their travel through the forest, Yangus leading them further through the forest as the name of a new area popped above their head. Slime's Glen it was called. "It looks like we're here, this area was removed from the game so not many people know about it." Yangus looked around and noticed the changes in the forest, the trees oozed with a thick greenish slime, almost as if they were protruding the slime from the inside.

"Gross, everything's so gooey." Ralph kept following as he noticed the slime that protruded from the trees, the ground, even the leaves from the trees themselves seem to protrude the sticky green substance. "And I thought sugar rush was a sticky game, this definitely takes the cak-ahh!"

"Huh?" Yangus looked back and instantly stifled a laugh as he looked back to his partner, the large man had fell flat on his face in a puddle of slime. "Pfftahahahaha! Nice one Ralph!"

Ralph groaned as he tried to pull his face from the thick goo, the rest of his body was harder to get out of the slime however. "H-Hey, help me out will ya Yangus?"

"Sure thing, Slime-it-Ralph." The thief couldn't stop snickering he grabbed Ralph's large hand, pulling with all his strength he managed to get him out of the puddle. But as the slime pulled off from Ralph, the goo caused Yangus to slip and fall on his behind into another puddle. The wet slickness was a dead giveaway. "Oh come on!"

"Hahahaha, I got ya." Ralph laughed as he grabbed and lifted Yangus into the air. "I guess we're gonna have to be more careful while we're here."

"Yeah, that's a given. Thanks for getting me out of that." Yangus sighed looked back to the terrain they'll have to traverse. "This treasure better be worth it in the end."

The two began their trek through the forest dungeon, Yangus kept the lead as his eyes focused on any sort of traps that might come their way. He had expected them, but was unaware of the kinds of traps he found; pitfalls hidden in slime that fill up afterwards to drown their victims, trees that upon being touched would bring down poisonous dark slimes, even as they kept going further they were stopped by a midboss pair of two slime knights.

"Watch out for their swords, Ralph." With club in hand, Yangus was the first to charge and strike at one of the knights that blocked with their sword. He continued swinging with all his might, the force of his blows squishing the slime the knight rode atop of. With another blow of his club the knight squished the slime he rode and it disappeared in a puff of smoke, the knight still stood and swung his sword to push Yangus away. "Heh, not giving up huh?" He grinned as he kept his club at the ready.

"A little help here, Yangus!" Ralph called out as he clumsily dodged away from another sword slash, the slime bouncing forward for the knight to attack him again. Ralph said he'd help Yangus, but the idea of actual fighting was something he wasn't ready for; sure he fought cybugs before, but aside from that the big handed bruiser had never had a real fight. When Ralph dodged again, he finally saw an opening on the slime knight and with his fists in the air he yelled his signature, "I'm Gonna Wreck-it!" and slammed both down. Smashing both the knight and his slime mount at the same time destroying them as a puff of smoke.

"Nice one Ralph!" Yangus cheered as he threw his knight high into the sky. "I guess saying you Wreck-it isn't an understatement after all."

"Heh, you're not so bad yourself Yangus." Ralph grinned dusting off his hands. "So, we almost there to the treasure?"

"We should be…" The thief pulled out a map that had shown their progression in the dungeon over time. "According to the map there's just one more area, better be careful on this one. Since we beat those two knights, the next one should definitely be the boss."

"The unbeatable boss huh?" Ralph pounded his fists together, finding a newfound confidence in his ability to fight. "Alright, let's get this started!"

Yangus nodded as he lead the way, the road became clearer without much slime in their way which troubled him. The trail lead them into a large cave lit with torches, the lights lead further in as the dripping sound of slime could be heard constantly. As the darkness clouded their vision deeper in, Yangus and Ralph found their sight blinded by the sudden light that enveloped the room they were in. The slime that had disappeared before covered the entire room around them, the cave was covered in the green goo even shaping around the hanging stalactites and stalagmites on the ground.

"So, you were the ones that have entered my forest." The voice called out from further in, the two looked to see a stone throne sat on by a man much bigger than the seat itself. He adorned himself in jade jewels, a color very similar to the slime around him. A a thick black beard adorned his face covering most of it as the top of his head was covered by a jade colored helmet. "Only two men this time? Usually it'd take a whole dozen men to be taken by my traps before even one person made it here."

"You're the boss of the Slime's Glen I take it?" Yangus questioned.

"I am the Trapmaster, indeed I am the boss." The boss told. "For two fools I must admit you're very strong, though you…" He pointed towards Ralph. "A character from another game… you must have a death wish."

"Uhh yeah, it's not like I wanted to do this by choice." Ralph shyly admitted. "But I don't go back on a promise, if I did then I wouldn't hear the end of it from this friend I know."

"And don't forget, we're both strong guys here." Yangus included as he put back his club to grab a large golden axe from his bag. "You better be ready, cause yer treasure is gonna be ours!"

"Hmph! You're certainly a determined bunch. However…" The trapmaster slammed his fist onto his throne, the slime in the cave began to move. "Do not forget who you are up against, why our creators decided to keep me out of the game!"

The slime shifted and moved from where it was placed into the middle of the cave, it began to form together and take shape. Soon the two stood before a giant slime bigger than anything they saw in the dungeon yet. "Low and behold! You've been in my trap the whole time!" The Trapmaster boasted as the giant slime bounced toward them.

The slime's attack was slow enough for the two to dodge, but Ralph felt the strength of its weight as it crashed onto the ground; its shockwave alone separated him and Yangus, the former thief turned hero made a rush for the slime and slashed at its side with his axe. It left a deep cut onto the slime but somehow the wound began to heal. "One wound like that won't be able to stop my trap slime. It'll heal instantly!" The boss exclaimed as if victory was assured letting his monster do as it pleased.

"Ralph! On your right!" Yangus called out as the big bruiser tried to land a punch on the slime, Ralph quickly rolled out the way as a pair of slimy tendrils pierced the ground. "Try not to let it grab ya!"

"Easier said than done!" Ralph grabbed and pulled one of the nearest tendril, ripping it off as it dissolved into a mess of goo in his hands. "Eeew, I didn't notice the last time but these things are gross!"

"Just be careful, this thing is a tricky bugger!" Yangus swung again cutting the tendrils that came his way. His axe enveloped in energy, the thief swung downwards and shot forth a shockwave that cut through the slime but just like his previous attack the monster began to regenerate. "Blast, how hard do ya have to hit this thing to stay down?"

"Fools! Haven't you figured it out yet?" The Trapmaster grinned as his monster formed a giant mace from its tendrils, swinging and hitting Yangus back a few feet from its body. "My Trap Slime is unbeatable, not even the developers could dispatch it without cheat codes! Prepare for your ends!"

The giant slime jumped high above Yangus, ready to slam down on him as he struggled to his feet. "Yangus!" Ralph charged as fast as he could to defend his partner, raising his hands above his head to stop the slime's drop. The weight of the monster caused him to struggle, using every ounce of his strength to keep it from crushing them. But in the sheer force of the slime's drop, Ralph could not take it anymore and the two found themselves crushed.

The Trapmaster merrily grinned, standing from his throne with a look of superiority. "And another group of adventurers have met their end." He watched for only a minute longer, ready to praise his Trap Slime when something strange happened. From below the slime's body emitted a pink glow. "What!?"

The slime began to raise from the ground, the pink glow became more visible as the Trapmaster looked in shock. There stood Ralph, his brown hair rising the air in a darkish pink tint as his body enveloped in a pink aura. "Whoa… what is this? I'm glowing?" Ralph couldn't understand it, but he could feel the power that was flowing through his body like a river.

"Since you're in this game, I had a feeling you'd have to abide by our rules too." Yangus rose to his feet with a big grin on his face. "You built it up the whole time. Now you're in super high tension mode!"

"I don't really get it, but right now I feel like I could beat down the building in Niceland with one punch now!" Ralph grinned as he pulled a hand back, seeing his strength had gotten to the point of holding the slime with one hand as he clenched the other into a fist. "I'm gonna wreck it even harder now!" He swung his fist into the jiggly mass, striking faster with each punch as it became a rapid flurry of fists.

"Hah! Raw strength alone isn't enough to defeat the Trap Slime." The Trapmaster continued his boasting in confidence. "Go, take care of them once and for all!"

"Not a chance guv!" Yangus' body began to glow until it was enveloped in a burst of pink energy like Ralph. "It's time I showed you what the legendary thief turned hero can really do!" Now in super high tension mode, he spun and swung his axe around Ralph. He gained more speed as the the air around him began to swirl around him soon creating a large tornado. "Axes of Evil!" The tornado flew about and centered around of Ralph as he continued his furious onslaught of punches.

"I told you something like that won't work on my Trap-!?" The Trapmaster's eyes widened in disbelief, the flurry of punches from Ralph created holes in the slime's body, the tornado formed through the holes and began to split the monster apart. The Trap Slime splattered around the cave and to his dismay the monster didn't seem to regenerate. "I-Impossible, it just can't be. The two attacks in unison were too much for it to focus on at the same time, that the Trap Slime couldn't regenerate from the damage?"

"I can't tell ya buddy." Yangus smirked, axe at the ready with Ralph right beside him cracking his knuckles. "But now you've just lost your monster, so you better get ready. Cause it's your arse next!"

"W-Wait a minute, I-I give up! I give up please!" The boss's sudden plea had caught the two off guard. "Please just don't hurt me, I honestly give up!"

"Um… is this how all the bosses are in this?" Ralph questioned.

"Please just don't hurt me, you won already didn't you?" The Trapmaster begged with tears in his eyes. "The creators never programmed me to be able to fight, that Trap Slime was the only means of defending myself. You can take the treasure, so please don't hurt me!"

The two felt a cold wind blow by them as they watched the rumored unbeatable boss become so cowardly. Yangus sighed. "Jeez, talk about a let down. And here I thought the boss would be a bit more of a boss."

"Well hey, least we get what we came for right?" Ralph walked behind the boss' throne and found a large green treasure chest. "This was the treasure you wanted to get after all, what is it anyway?"

"Dunno, but it has to be pretty good to give us all that trouble." He responded as the big bruiser carried over the chest. "Well, let's open it up and see shall we?"

Slowly the the two open the lid to the treasure chest, the light that shined from within gave a state of excitement. It could be gold, it could be some sort of rare item or weapon. But as the light disappeared from the chest so did their excitement; what Ralph and Yangus found inside was a crown, the crown of a king enveloped in a thick golden slime. "How do you like it?" The Trapmaster asked. "It's the legendary slime crown. By wearing this you can control any and all of the slime race, the king of all slimes! It's actually how I made the Slime's Glen dungeon in the first place. At least that's what the item subscription says and I have to say that it's a very good description at that-!?"

* * *

"Ugh…" Yangus groaned heavily with each step as he and Ralph made their way back to Farebury. "I honestly thought that excuse of a boss would never shut up about that stupid crown."

"Sure it was a pain, but did you really have to shove it into his mouth?" Ralph shuttered as he remembered how the former thief force fed that disgusting crown to the Trapmaster.

"Well if anything, now he'll really be the king of slimes in name and appearance." Yangus laughed and noticed how Ralph did the same. The thief smiled as he held out his hand to him. "So Ralph, you did keep your word with me so I gotta thank you for coming with me."

"Ahh don't worry about it, wasn't that bad of a thing… I mean I thought I almost died from that giant slime but it wasn't bad at all." He smiled as he took Yangus' hand and shook it wholesomely. "Hey, Litwak's nephew is supposed to be taking care of the shop a bit longer while his uncle is out of town. Maybe we can hang out again."

"Heh, what the hell. Why not?" Yangus told. "Maybe you can show me what that game of yours is like. Us former bad guys turned adventuring heroes gotta stick together after all."

"Right."

Ralph smiled even more as they laughed together. Because even though they were supposed to be bad guys, they could be more than that when they were together.

* * *

I hope everyone likes this story, please read and review!


End file.
